The present invention relates to a device for the shutter-like and tilt-down opening of a window.
Devices are currently known which allow to open a window in a shutter-like manner, that is to say therefore with a lateral rotary motion, and in a tilt-down manner, therefore along the axis of the lower cross-member, so as to provide an upper opening.
A device is therefore known which comprises a rod which is mounted on an upright and is usually termed "cremone bolt"; said rod, actuated by a handle, acts by means of adapted devices on the arm of the upper supporting hinge and on a tilt-down abutment which is applied to the lower corner of the window and is adapted to allow shutter-like and tilt-down rotations.
This known kind of device is structurally very complicated, since it is composed of a plurality of parts which can be mutually assembled; said device must furthermore be adapted according to the specific dimensions of the windows, so that some of its components must be shaped to size during assembly.
The composition of this known system is further complicated by the fact that if it is to be applied on irregular or "vaulted" windows it is necessary to further adapt its components to the specific shape of said window.
Said devices are made of galvanized steel: the zinc plating wears at the points of contact between the fixed points and the movable points, allowing the forming of rust which compromises operation in the course of time.